Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times -44\% \times 50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -44\% = -\dfrac{44}{100} = -\dfrac{11}{25} $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times -\dfrac{11}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times -\dfrac{11}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-91 \times -11 \times 1} {100 \times 25 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{91}{100} \times -\dfrac{11}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{1001}{5000} $